


Closed Requests (sorry to pending requests lol)

by HotBeanLad



Series: Camp Camp Requests~ [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Fireflies, Fluff, Hiking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBeanLad/pseuds/HotBeanLad
Summary: Current story count: 2Request different stories of your favorite characters! I specialize in stories where bad stuff happens to the characters, but other stories are also allowed! Cussing will be included, so that's why the teen rating is on. I'll add more characters and tags as I add more stories.
Relationships: Harrison & Nerris (Camp Camp)
Series: Camp Camp Requests~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813513
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Request page

Welcome to my Camp Camp story requests! Request stories for different Camp Camp characters, in any setting you want! The stories will range from short to long, but will occupy one chapter total. Whoever requested the story will get credited in the notes, no matter how vague the description was. Down below are lists of things I am willing, and not willing, to write about. 

Things I will not include...

1\. NSFW

2\. Character X Reader

3\. Age ups

4\. Stories including non Camp Camp characters (ex: an OC)

5\. Crossovers

6\. Maxvid (ya nasty) or any other ‘large age gap’ ships

7\. AUs with autism affected characters (idk how to represent them well, I don't want to offend anyone if I get it wrong)

Things I will include...

1\. AUs

2\. Relationships between characters

3\. Characters getting injuries (including very harsh ones)

4\. Characters getting sick

5\. Stories including mental illnesses

6\. Stories including character deaths

7\. Alt versions of Camp Camp episodes

(If I missed any fanfic types, I can do them)

Comment below what stories you want me to write about!


	2. (1) Memory Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request came from PeterParking1!

“Gooooood morning campers!” David shouted, bursting through the mess hall’s entrance. 

Max groaned, he did not want to put up with David today, or any day, for that matter. 

“I have some great news campers! After all the different hikes we’ve been on, I think we’re ready to try out one of the more advanced trails!”

Max just hit his head on the table. Stupid, fucking, Adventure Camp. 

-=-=-   
“Okay, campers, we’re halfway there! Time for a break!” David announced. Everyone sighed their relief, as they scattered a bit from where they had stopped, but still close enough for David to keep an eye on them. He began to pass out some water bottles. There was a lot of harsh terrain up ahead, the clearing was a great place to stop to rest!

“Hey, Max!” David chirped, making his way to the boy in a blue hood, “Want some water?”

Max grabbed the water from David’s grasp and began to take off the cap. David still stood there, awaiting something.

“What do we say, Max?”

“Fuck off, David.” He wasn’t in the mood to put up with David’s stupid attempts to teach him some manners.

“Language.” David responded, walking towards the center of the clearing and grabbing a bottle for himself. 

“Suck a dick.”

Max poured a bit of it on his face to try and wake up a bit, before chugging the rest and tossing the empty bottle into the woods. He just wanted to get this over with. 

“Alright, campers, time to move onward!” 

Everyone groaned, other than Nikki, of course. She jumped up and down in excitement.

“Now, up ahead are some of the more dangerous parts of the trail. Watch where you step!” David warned.

Max just ignored the annoying counselor, and caught up to Neil as they continued their stupid hike. Neil just rambled on about some stupid nerd shit, but Max wasn’t really paying attention to him either. Max wasn’t paying attention to anything, really, just sort of zoning out as he walked.

Max wasn’t even paying attention to where he stepped, or to David when he warned Max to look out for the sharp dip in the trail as he tripped and fell forward, falling down, down, down.

-=-=- 

“Max? MAX!” David shouted. He watched, eyes wide in shock, as the little boy tumbled down the rocky slope. It wasn’t too long of a drop, but there were hard, pointy rocks near the bottom. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Neil shouted down to his friend, as he hit the ground, “Are you okay? MAX!?” 

As David carefully, but quickly, made his way down the slope. He noticed the boy barely moving, only his chest moving up and down, taking small, shallow breaths. David noticed a small pool of blood coming from his head. He picked up Max in an instant, climbing back up as fast as he could.

“I-Is he okay...?” Asked Harrison, trying to get a glance at Max’s bleeding head.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” David said, mostly to reassure himself. He pulled out his phone to call 911, but he gasped when he realized he had no reception. “Nikki, run as fast as you can and tell Gwen to call an ambulance.” 

Nikki nodded, taking a glance over at her injured friend before running back to camp. 

David, and the rest of the group, made their way to camp as well. Even with Max as light as he was, David still wasn’t able to run as fast as Nikki. It would be best for her to go alone to get help.

The campers were all running with David down the trail, catching glances at the injured Max. Sure, he was a jerk, but they were all still plagued with worry. Max seemed so limp and vulnerable in David’s arms, as eyes fluttered open a bit.

-=-=-

Everything sounded muffled, and his sight was blurry, lined with a tint of black around the sides. “Dn’t tch’ me...” Max slurred, as he felt someone against him. Was he being carried? Whatever was happening, he hated it, and tried to push away from the figure. Of course, he was too weak to actually have any affect.

“Max? Max, everything’s gonna be okay, alright?”

“Th’ f’ck r’you...?” He was confused, a red haired man was looming above him. Had he been crying? Tree leaves passed above his head. 

“Max, I need you to stay awake, okay bud? Can you do that?”

“Wh’s... m’x...? He, ‘kay?”

-=-=-

His speech much was too slurred to understand, but David kept trying to keep Max occupied with talking. He couldn’t fall asleep, not with a head injury, he could slip into a coma in his sleep. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay... we’re going back to camp.”

“Mm...” Max replied, his eyes slipping closed again.

“Max? C’mon bud, stay with me!”

No reply.

David overheard the sound of an ambulance nearby, the camp was close. As the group came into view, a pair of workers ran over with a stretcher.

“This is the injured child?” David nodded, allowing them to take Max from his grasp.

David climbed into the ambulance with Max, waving a goodbye to the other children as Gwen ushered them inside the counselors cabin to watch something on the TV. The campers were visibly shaken up, Neil and Nikki watching as the ambulance drove off away from camp.

-=-=-

David stood near Max in the ambulance, the paramedics allowed him to come since he was the one currently in charge of the poor kid. How could he have let this happen!? He should’ve known that not everyone was up for the hike, let alone Max! David’s gaze shot over to the boy as he stirred.

“Mm... hurts...” He mumbled, his eyes staying closed.

“Max! Y-You’re in the ambulance now, you’re going to get help!”

“W-What...? Who the fuck are you...?” 

The vehicle stopped, and Max was taken inside. David stood there in shock. ‘Did he... Was Max... No, everything’s going to be okay. He was probably just in shock from the situation!’ David thought, walking towards the hospital.

-=-=-

As Max’s eyes opened, everything was white around him. A constant beeping sound was aggravating his migraine. Everything hurt like hell, mostly his head, with some minor throbs on his limbs here and there. His eyes drifted to a red head, the stupidest haircut, with the stupidest outfit to match. 

Max sat up, groaning at the pain in is head, and how the room swayed a bit around him. The man sitting nearby stirred from sleep, and the largest grin stretched around his face as he noticed the boy. 

“Max! You’re awa-“ He began, before Max cut him off.

“Why the fuck to you keep saying Max? It’s getting really annoying.”

The man stopped, his grin disappearing and his pupils shrinking. Something deep in Max’s chest felt bad for him, not just because he seemed upset, but there was something else...

“Wh-what... who... who are you?” Max stuttered.

“Shit...” That’s all the man said. Something told Max that that the man would never say such a thing, and he gave the redhead a confused, but slightly sympathetic, glance. 

“I’ll... I’ll be right back...” The man exited the room, making Max feel horrible. He just sat there, gazing around. 

-=-=-

“What do you mean, he doesn’t remember anything?” Nikki questioned, worriedly.

“Look, Nikki, he hit head head really hard. You both need to be patient when you come in, okay?” David responded, looking down at Nikki and Neil. The two nodded as they entered the room, David tagging behind.

“Max!” Nikki shouted, as the boy sat up, confused. “You’re okay! Well... You’re not dead!” David had to grab the wild child as she attempted to jump onto the bed to hug her friend. Max instinctively looked at David for some sort of support, though he didn’t know why.

Neil just stood there by the bed, his eyes traveling to all the different scratches and bruises, saying nothing.

“Are these the people you were talking about? Neil and Nikki?” Asked Max. David gave a nod, making a small smile. They did seem familiar, somehow. Max felt a little safer with the three others there with him.

The group began to ask Max about what he remembered, which only made him more frustrated. He couldn’t remember anything. Not about his friends, not about himself, not about what had happened to him. 

The two kids eventually left to go grab a snack for themselves down in the food court. David stayed behind, though, sitting down in one of the chairs. He was looking through his phone, when Max asked him something.

“So, are you my dad or something?” 

David sat there, stunned. Max noticed how the man reacted, his face turning red in embarrassment.

“I-I mean... I just felt like... like you were... you just seem to care about me so much, and... and I just got this feeling, or something...” The young boy stuttered, hiding his face in the covers. 

Only a couple seconds passed, but it felt like forever, until Max decided to speak again. “I-If, you’re not my dad, where are my parents?”

David looked down. He had to call his parent’s number multiple times for them to pick up, and when it finally worked, his parent only refused to come. They wanted nothing to do with him, and didn’t care that he’d almost died.

“They, uh... they couldn’t make it, Max.”

The boy felt as if he’d expected it, tears filling to his eyes, but he just blinked them away. “They don’t care, David. They never have.” He looked over at the counselor, but only found a look of shock and happiness across his face. “What are you so-“

“You remember me?” David cut him off, just as Neil and Nikki came in, holding some pudding.

“By the way, you still owe me a thing of pudding, Neil. Just because I lost my memory doesn’t mean you don’t have to pay up.”

Neil stood there in shock. “H-How did you remember that? Max, you’re... you’re remembering!”

The boy realized it, too. A smile spread across his face, he had remembered something!

The group began talking once more. Sure, Max wasn’t able to fill in all the gaps, but he could remember a few small things here and there. Eventually, the other campers were able to come visit as well, and soon, Max would be able to return to camp.

Just before Max was scheduled to leave with David, the man asked him something, “Do you really think of me as a father figure, Max?”

The two were quiet for a moment, before max replied, with a grin, “Fuck off, David.” 

“Language.”

“Suck a dick.”


	3. (2) Fights and Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheLightStillShinesOn

"Oh, please, Harrison, no one cares about your lame magic tricks." Nerris scoffed.

"Yeah huh, and you are the one with lame tricks!" Harrison tried his best at a comeback, but he could never think of a good one in the heat of the moment.

"Your magic tricks are as dumb as your face."

"You… You take that back!" The illusionist replied, his face growing flustered with frustration.

He and Nerris had gotten into another one of their stupid magic fights. Even after the whole volcano adventure, they  _ still _ didn't seem to get along.

"Make me,  _ stupid _ !" She spat, sticking her tongue out.

"At least I can actually do magic!" Harrison shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I know tons of spells!" Nerris said matter of factly, "I've been leveling up my character stats like crazy, adding tons of new attribu-"

"No, I mean  _ real  _ magic." Harrison interrupted.

A few kids had made their way to where the two magicians stood. This would be interesting.

"Excuse me, but have you ever fought a two headed dragon with nothing but an old wooden staff, or acquired enough fairy dust to add to your mixture of charms and potions all while battling three huge orcs?" 

"No, and neither did you, Nerris. Not really, anyway." Harrison explained, while Nerris glared at him. "Just admit that you can't  _ actually  _ do magic, Nerris."

Harrison just continued, not noticing the tears stinging at Nerris's eyes, "You're not going to fight dragons or be the saviour of some random kingdom in some magic forest with a name too hard to pronounce. Learn some  _ real  _ magic!"

Nerris sniffed and wiped at her glasses, turning away from Harrison. 

"Wait! Nerris, I-"

"Go away, Harrison." Nerris's voice cracked mid sentence, and she booked it off to the docks. No one decided to give chase.

They were all silent for a moment, in shock of how Nerris had reacted. Until Max started laughing on the ground.

Ignoring Max, Nurf made his way to Harrison. 

"Look, I know I'm a bully and all, but still, what the fuck dude? You went  _ way _ too far."

"I-" Harrison started, but didn't know what to say. He  _ had _ gone too far, and he'd made Nerris cry. She didn't deserve that. 

Harrison thought the taste of victory would've been sweet, not bitter.

…..

Dinner had already ended, and there was still no sign of Nerris since their fight.

Harrison sighed, throwing his barely touched dinner, into the trash.  _ He _ belonged in the trash.

"Hey, Harrison?"

The boy looked up.

David.

"Well, I'm not seeing Nerris anywhere, and I was wondering if you knew where she was? Everyone kept telling me to ask you about it."

Harrison stayed quiet, and looked down at his shoes.

"Harrison," David started, trying his best to sound stern, "What happened?"

"I… I messed up David, I really did… and I've got to fix it."

Harrison started to walk towards the entrance.

"I know where she is, David." Harrison looked back at the counselor, "L-Let me talk to her."

David nodded as Harrison slipped out of the mess hall.

Sometimes, like Gwen had said, it was best for the campers to deal with things on their own. David still couldn't help but worry for them, though.

…..

Harrison made his way to the docks as the wind messed up his hair. It was dark, but the light from the moon was enough to help him find Nerris.

She wasn't crying anymore, thankfully. She just sat there, slumped up against one of the poles sprouting out from the dock she was on.

"Nerris?"

She stiffened.

A moment of complete silence passed before Nerris responded, not moving one muscle where she sat.

"What, do you want,  _ Harrison _ ?" She hissed through her braces.

"I, um…" Harrison gulped, "I wanted to say I was sorry."

The two didn't move.

"I said things I shouldn't have. It doesn't matter who's the best magician, it doesn't matter enough to fight over it. It… It shouldn't matter how you enjoy it, as long as you're enjoying it, Nerris."

Another long silence.

"You don't have to forgive me, Nerris, I get it. I just…" Harrison paused, "Maybe I can make it up to you. How do you feel about a late night quest?"

"A… a quest?" Nerris questioned, her head peeking up a bit, and her elf ears wiggling. 

"Mhm."

"Nerris the Cute shall never decline a request." She smiled and turned around to face Harrison. Nerris wiped her face with her sleeve and slowly got up from her seat on the dock.

…..

"Si, where are we going?" Nerris asked, pushing away a low hanging branch from their path.

"You'll see it when we get there, m'lady."

Nerris snickered as a twig slapped the boy in the face, sending leaves into his hair. Harrison glared for a moment before chuckling a bit too.

"We're almost there." Harrison assured her.

"How do you know about this place, anyway?"

"Well… sometimes when I feel down, I like to head into the forest. At some point, I stumbled across this awesome place accidentally.

"You spend time in the forest a lot?" Nerris questioned, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, I… I guess so." 

After a short time of climbing over tree roots and ducking under branches, Harrison finally stopped near the entrance of a clearing.

"We're here."

They stood in silence for a moment before Harrison walked slowly near the middle of the clearing, brushing through the overgrown grass.

"What's so special about this place, Harrison?" She asked, climbing onto a large boulder overlooking the field.

"You'll see, give me a minute." 

Just a few seconds later, Harrison spread his arms and braced himself to run.

"What are you doing, a  _ magic  _ trick?" Nerris mocked him, mostly just joking around this time.

"No, just a regular trick." Harrison replied, "Watch this!"

The boy ran through the grass, knocking his arms against the tops and tripping over weeds underneath. He had run around about a third of the space when little lights began to flash. They rose higher and higher, more lights showing up to create a dazzling sight.

"Fireflies!" Nerris exclaimed, in awe of the scene.

Harrison made his way over to Nerris's rock perch, climbing upward to enjoy the lights as well.

"Harrison, this is  _ amazing _ !"

The two sat in silence for a while, gazing at the lights for as long as they lit up. The fireflies danced around the night sky, brightening the grass and surrounding trees as well. 

I looked like  _ magic _ .

…..

Eventually, the two walked back into camp, all smiles. Harrison picked some leaves out of his hair and looked towards Nerris.

"That was a great quest." Nerris replied with a small smile.

"Nothing but the best, Nerris the Cute."

"HARRISON! NERRIS! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" David shouted, running at them quickly.

Oh, right, curfew.

"Curfew was an hour ago! Gwen and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Had it really been that long?

The two magicians looked at each other and laughed, barely acknowledging the worried counselor as they made their way to their tets. 

They waved a goodbye to each other as they crept into their cots to sleep until morning came. They had a lot of fun together. They no longer had any reason to fight.

What they'd seen looked truly magical, and it felt like magic too. Two magicians in a field full of magic, what a wonderful sight. 

Magic really  _ can  _ do some great things, can't it?


End file.
